


His Eternal Pet

by LilGray1326



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326
Summary: He wants her innocence and her bitterness and loneliness.  He wants her, her every breath in life and death.  And she wants that too.





	His Eternal Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Number Two in a Series of Unrelated One-Shots  
> Author: Lilly Gray  
> Characters: Bella Swan, ?  
> Relationships: Bella Swan/?  
> Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, Erotica, BDSM  
> Rating: Rated M. The themes and descriptions are all naughty.  
> Beta/Pre-Reader: None  
> Banners by: Lilly Gray  
> Word Count: 1,075  
> Prompt/inspiration: Written using/inspired by the prompt: The song ‘I Want You’ by Delain  
> Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The recognizable characters, settings, locations, plot lines, quotes, etc. from the franchise above belong to their respective owners, not me. I also don't own Delain's awesome song. The paraphrased lyrics belong to Delain. I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement intended.  
> Author’s Notes: So this story came about because I wanted to use one of the 262 songs I have in a folder full of lyrics to write a one-shot. However, my muse couldn’t/wouldn’t choose one, so I had some friends pick numbers and then used the song’s place in the folder to figure out which song was which number. Shirleyann Henderson chose #113, which is ‘I Want You’ by Delain. Hope you like it Shirleyann!   
> Thanks to everyone who picked a number… Two down, twelve more one-shots to write! Lol.  
> Oh, and I chose the male character by making a list of the Twilight Vampires I’d be willing to write as the main character, and then I went to the random number generator and asked for a number 1 through 12. It gave me the number 4, so I went, and I wrote this little ditty.  
> Also, special thanks to Kat Luner Marie for helping me figure out how to make this consensual.

 

**____________________**

**His Eternal Pet**

**By Lilly Gray**

**____________________**

 

When I wake I slowly open my eyes and then immediately close them again against the bright light hanging over where I’m laying.  I bring my hand to my eyes, or I try to at least but my hand is secured to the table I’m on.

Squinting, I open my eyes again and repeatedly blink against the still too bright light. 

Lifting my head, I discover I’m strapped to a table naked and then it all comes back to me.  I consented to this.  I agreed to be his pet.  To be his to do with as he chooses.  He told me he wants my innocence and my bitterness and loneliness.  He wants me, my every breath in life _and_ death.  And I agreed because I need that.  I’ve dreamt of that for years, pretty much since I began noticing the opposite sex and he’s willing to give that to me.

My nipples hurt so I lift my head again and then widen my eyes when I see why my nipples ache.  There are very tight clamps on them.

Wiggling I gasp because there is also something inside me and I think it’s secured to the end of the table keeping me from moving too much.

I turn my head when I hear a chuckle off to the side.  I can’t see beyond the sphere where the light hanging above me illuminates me, but I know it’s him, who else could it possibly be.

Slowly he steps forward and asks, “Little Bella, are you ready to be mine forever.  Edward has made it clear if you change he wants nothing to do with you so you will be mine and mine alone.  Say yes, and I’ll change you.”

Licking my lips, I try to form the words I agreed to say, “Yes, Master, please make me yours for eternity.”

He nods while he steps closer to me and when he’s standing beside me, he leans down and looks in my eyes before telling me, “I’m going to take my time, and by the time I’ve injected enough of my venom into you, you’ll be delirious with pain.”

I nod because I want that, I need that.  Master’s fingers come up to my breast and circle the clamp before he removes it causing me to cry out at the sudden pain of the blood flowing back into my nipples.

Smiling he leans closer and tells me, “When I’ve injected enough venom I’ll put these back on your nipples and leave them there throughout your transformation, which will make them permanently sensitive once you wake a vampire. 

He reaches between my legs and pushes on the thing inside me and says, “And this is going to keep you tight.  The flesh will contract as the venom transforms you and because this is inside you, your passage will mold itself around the rather thin pole thereby keeping you permanently tight.

He pushes on it again causing me to cry out when the pole shoves against my cervix.  He chuckles once more and then pinches my clit before telling me, “And when I’ve bitten you enough I’ll put a clamp on this, and it’ll be just as permanently sensitive as your nipples.  Of course, I’m going to bite all three, so my venom will be inside them when I clamp them, which will just strengthen the effect when you wake.”

He leans down and hovers his lips just above my nipple and asks, “Tell me again you want to be mine and mine alone.”

My lips are dry, so I lick them again and then tell him, “Please Master.  I want to be yours forever to do with as you please.  Please make me your pet for all eternity.”

I feel his lips turn up into a smile, and then I scream when his sharp teeth bite into my nipple.  And then the burning begins in the tip. 

He moves and removes the other clamp and bites that nipple too and then he proceeds to make shallow bites all over my body.  I feel like my skin is on fire before he finally bites my neck on both sides and then the inside of my elbows, wrists, thighs, knees, and ankles.

The burning gets worse, and I’m floating on a haze of pain, unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.

I don’t know how long I’ve been burning but my heartbeat is getting faster and faster, and the pain is building to a crescendo. 

When I don’t think my heart can beat any harder or faster it stutters to a stop, and the pain disappears, well most of it anyhow.  My nipples and clit hurt but not like before.

Opening my eyes, I sigh in relief that the bright light isn’t on anymore.  When my eyes focus I smile because my Master is standing over me.  Leaning down he takes my lips in a brutal kiss that I am sure is meant to set the tone for the rest of our relationship.

I scream into the kiss when he removes the clamp from first my right nipple and then my left nipple, but he just uses my scream to claim the depths of my mouth more easily.

When he pulls away, he smiles and then releases the clamp on my clit, and I swear if it were possible I would have passed out the pain was so bright and intense.

Fingering my clit, he smiles wider and then says, “One last thing and then I’ll take you hunting.”

He takes something out of his pants pocket and fastens it around my throat and then clips a leash to the ring in my new collar.

Unhooking the chains holding my arms and legs in place he leaves the leather cuffs with the Cullen crest on them in place and then pushes hard on the thing still inside me causing me to cry out again before he slowly pulls in out of me.

When it’s all the way out, he pushes a finger inside me, and it’s a tight fit so I know when he finally takes me it’ll be a very close fit.

Picking me up he places me on the ground and says, “All fours, pet.”

I comply and move to my hands and knees, and then he smiles and turns leading me out of the basement we were in and out into my new life as Carlisle Cullen’s eternal pet.

 

**____________________**

**The End**

**____________________**


End file.
